A Friend in Need
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: Out on his own on Christmas Day, Nick makes a string of rash decisions, just as someone he thought he had lost returns to his life. Short story for Christmas. Set just after Season Nine. Nick/Greg pre-slash. M/M. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A Friend in Need**

 **Author:** Lolly4Holly

 **Pairings:** Nick/Greg pre-slash

 **WARNINGS:** Violence, alcohol, M/M slash and the usual CSI stuff.

 **Summary:** Out on his own on Christmas Day, Nick makes a string of rash decisions, just as someone he thought he had lost returns to his life. Short story for Christmas. Set just after Season Nine.

Merry Christmas everyone!

~ Holly

* * *

 **Prologue**

The lights in the dimly lit bar shimmered through the amber liquid Nick swirled once in the shot glass then downed in a single swallow. He had never been much of a drinker before, but since the death of his best friend last year, he had acquired the taste of it.

A few glasses a night wouldn't hurt. Or so he told himself more than once.

"Can I have another?" He cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the young bartender. She handed a beer over to a tattooed biker at the other end of the bar, before she hurried in his direction with his bottle of poison.

A few years ago, he would have tried to get her number or asked her when her shift was over, just to avoid being alone another night, but he couldn't even stomach the lies anymore. He couldn't help but wonder if he had gone home with Warrick that night last year, rather than waiting around for their waitress, Crystal to finish her shift, would Warrick still be alive?

Nick raked his fingers back through his hair, giving the bartender a nod as he grabbed the fourth or fifth shot of the night. He threw it down his throat just as quickly as the last, closing his eyes as he savoured the burn.

If only it could sear away the memories of the past, then maybe he could sleep without drinking himself into a coma every night.

"No wedding ring." A woman sat herself down beside him. "But drinking alone, that's never a good sign. Especially this time of year, no one should be alone at Christmas."

"Not really lookin' for any company. Sorry." He turned to look at her, gritting his teeth together as he saw her vibrant red hair. Of course she would have to be a red head. It was his curse, so it was bound to be his punishment on a day like today.

"Can I buy you another?" She pointed to his drink.

"No, thank you." Nick pushed the glass away from him, wishing he could just tell her what was really on his mind, but he was even the perfect gentleman in a drunken state.

He couldn't even have a quiet drink alone anymore.

"Alright then, I'll have a gin and tonic." The woman smiled at the bar tender, showing off a gold plated tooth on her right side. It didn't really fit in with the posh skimpy black dress she was wearing, but then he noted the snake tattoo creeping out from under her collar. "So, are you divorced?" She continued her line of questioning.

"No, never married." The man shook his head. "Why me?" He asked suddenly, looking round at the other guys in the bar. "There's got to be dozens of other guys in this bar who would jump at the chance for your company."

"I just thought that you looked a little lonely." She gave him a sympathetic smile, offering her hand to him. "I'm Crystal."

The familiar sound of the name sent chills down Nick's spine. He thought he had gone over his limit and hallucinated the whole thing in his drunken haze, but the stench of her floral perfume was clogging up his nostrils, proving that she really was sat right beside him.

"Nick." He finally spoke, anxiously shifting on his uncomfortable bar stool.

"C'mon, have a Christmas drink with me, Nick. I'm buying. What are you having?" Crystal invaded his personal space, grabbing the glass from in front of him to give it a sniff. "Mm, my Dad used to drown his sorrows in whiskey. That smell always reminds me of home."

"Really, where are you from?" He tried to move his seat an inch or two away from her, but it appeared the stool was nailed to the floor beneath him.

He was stuck.

"All over really. I'm an army brat." She flashed him a smile. "Daddy dearest dragged my brother and me all over the states with him. We were never in one place very long. With an accent like that, I'm gonna guess you're from Texas. I loved Texas. We stayed in Dallas the longest. I had my senior prom there. We had a couple of good Christmases there too."

"Listen, I really have to go." Nick climbed to his feet, fishing out his wallet from his pocket. He dropped a few bills on the bar, giving the bartender a nod. "Sorry… uh Crystal, but I have to get home."

"Wait a second; let me walk you to your car." Crystal popped open her clutch purse, paying for her drink she hadn't even touched. She raced after him through the length of the bar, joining him outside under the moonlit sky. "Mmm, it's a nice night." She flashed him another smile. "Do you fancy a walk or something?"

"Look, Crystal. No offence, but I'm really not interested. I'd rather be on my own. I just want a quiet Christmas." He continued walking to his truck, hearing the click of her heels behind him. He fished his keys out from his pocket, jamming them into the lock of the driver's side door as a reflection appeared beside him.

But it wasn't Crystal.

Nick quickly ducked at the sight of the fist hurtling towards him, misjudging how close his truck actually was.

He winced back in pain, taking a second jab to his ribs.

"You were supposed to dose him." His attacker barked at the woman behind him.

"That's not my fault." She protested, "He wouldn't let me buy him another drink. He's pretty wasted anyway."

While he was distracted, Nick quickly lunged for his opponent, knocking him off his feet. He scrambled for his attacker on the ground, using all his strength just to keep his arms pinned either side of him. He couldn't put up much of a fight in his drunken haze, but his strength was enough to keep him from striking him again.

Until Crystal stepped in, kicking him in the ribs with the spike of her heel.

Nick rolled away, doubled over in pain. He couldn't believe that after all these years in Las Vegas, this was his first mugging. His parents warned him when he first took the job in the city of Sin that he was putting himself in danger of something like this happening, but he had never had to worry about it before.

"What are you waiting for? Get his keys." The man ordered, kicking Nick in the gut while he was down. He could feel the sole of the heavy boot leaving an imprint with every kick.

"They're in the door, genius." Crystal pointed them out to him. "He had a wallet on him too. Get his wallet."

His assailant kicked him in the side, rolling him over to search his pockets.

Nick struggled to hold onto it for as long as he could, but after a few stamps to his hand from the heavy boot, he couldn't close his fingers anymore.

"Is that it?" His mugger snatched it from his broken hand, sighing softly as he counted out his reward. "That all you got. At last, we can retire from our life of crime." He sarcastically remarked, tossing the wallet towards, Crystal. "You're useless at picking out marks."

"Lonely drunks, you said. They make for an easy mark, that's what you said." Crystal reminded him, flinching as he roughly grabbed her hand, dragging her away. "Merry Christmas, Nick." She sneered at him.

Holding onto his ribs as they started to throb, Nick watched the two of them climbing into his baby and driving her away. He didn't have much to hold onto in this world, but his truck meant the world to him.

He couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to see which direction they were heading though.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading. Please let me know what you thought.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **~ Holly**


	2. Chapter One - In The Thick Of It

**Chapter One – In The Thick of it**

"Gil, I told you already," Catherine sighed into her phone, pulling her car up to the crime scene. "I have to get out early today. I don't know if you noticed, but its Christmas Day in… four hours." She checked the time on her watch to be sure. "Lindsey will be awake and wondering where I am if I don't get out of…"

 _"Catherine,"_ The man finally snapped, trying to stop another one of his CSIs from going off at him today. _"I have five open cases and not enough CSIs to cover them, especially with Nick... what do you want me to do?"_

"I just want you to acknowledge the fact that I am a mother first. I barely see Lindsey as it is. Christmas Day is the one day a year that I have to be there for her, Gil. I have to be there."

 _"Then go."_ Grissom sighed in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose. _"I'll call in some reinforcements from Day Shift. Just make sure that Nick's okay, before you head off."_

"Alright, I've just arrived. I'll call you back." Catherine snapped her phone shut, breathing in a deep breath, before she climbed out the car. She waved to the deputy on duty, ducking under the tape surrounding the scene. There wasn't much to look at, thankfully, but the moment she laid eyes on Nick sat in the back of the ambulance, her pulse started to race.

"They don't appear to be broken." The paramedic reported, checking over the Texan's busted hand. "I'd still like to take you in for an x-ray to be sure."

"Nah, I'm not goin' in." Nick refused.

"Oh, Nicky," Catherine hurried to her colleagues side. She knew the call out was going to be bad. When a case involved one of their own, it was always bad, but she wasn't expecting to see Nick in the back of an ambulance, clutching an ice pack to his side. "How do you get yourself into these messes… and at Christmas as well?"

"I just wanted a quiet drink… ah," He winced, yanking his hand away from the paramedic. "I said its fine."

"Nick, they're here to help you." Catherine tried to calm him down.

"Pokin' and prodin' me isn't helpin'." Nick glared at the paramedic until he backed off, before he turned his attention towards his colleague. "Are you workin' my case?"

"Oh no, I'm off home. I want to open presents with my daughter on Christmas Day for a change. I just thought I'd stop by to see how you were first." Catherine felt a little guilty for admitting that out loud to him, but he didn't look as bad as she originally feared. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Hey, enough of the victim blamin'," Nick snapped back at her. "I was mugged. A little sympathy can go a long way, Cath."

Catherine gave him a sympathetic smile, taking her seat beside him. "So, how many guys?"

"Oh… just the one." He confessed, catching another look from her. "He caught me off guard, okay. I'd had a few… I didn't really get a good look at him." Nick sat himself up straight, clutching his ribs as he did. He didn't realise how badly he was hurt, until he started to sober up. Now he would have welcomed just one more drink. "I saw his partner in crime. She tried to hit on me in the bar. He must have been waitin' outside to jump me. They got my wallet, keys, phone… my truck."

"Brass sent a patrol car to your place, just in case they try to rob you too. How much cash was in your wallet?"

"Not much." Nick shook his head. "Maybe forty bucks… is that Greg out there?" He noticed the younger man taking notes outside. "When did he get back?" He thought he was still in California on his book tour. He thought he would have at least stayed there during the holidays.

"Oh… about an hour ago now. Sara picked him up from the airport, brought him up to speed." Catherine checked the time on her watch. "He's not even supposed to be back on shift yet, but he insisted on being here for this." She gently tapped her colleague's leg. "You better get yourself off to hospital, get yourself checked out."

"I'm fine." Nick insisted, ditching the ice pack beside him. "I can help."

"Grissom won't like that one bit. Ecklie already thinks this whole thing is a waste of time, especially at this time of year. We're short staffed as it is and you know how crazy people go during the holidays." Catherine pointed out to him, stepping down from the ambulance. "You weren't planning on driving home in your state anyway, were you, Nicky?"

"No." He answered rather gruffly. "I was mugged, Catherine. All I wanted was a quiet drink."

"Alright," The woman gave him a knowing smile. "Don't worry, we'll find your baby. Or Greg will. He's working your case. I have to get back…"

"To Lindsey." He cut her off, giving her a smile. "Thanks… for the visit. You should be with your daughter. Hey, I could use a ride home."

"So, call a cab. Bye, Nicky." She couldn't help but chuckle, returning to her car on the sidelines.

Clutching his ribs in one hand, Nick hoisted himself down from the ambulance with his busted hand, breathing out a deep breath of relief. He felt a little queasy, but he just about managed to put one foot in front of the other, finding himself face to face with the younger man he hadn't seen in over a year.

"Hey, G."

"Nick… hi," He sounded somewhat surprised to see him. He stared at him for the longest moment, almost as though he was seeing him for the first time again, before he lowered his gaze to his notebook in his hand. "Uh… the first officer on scene said you got a good look at the woman, but not the guy. Do you remember anything about her that might help us to…"

"I already gave them my statement. Greg…"

"Red hair?" Greg double checked the earlier description, trying to avoid direct eye contact with the man.

"Yeah, I know, right. My curse. Greg…"

"You didn't see the guy at all?"

"Is this how it always is with you?" Nick finally snapped. "Someone tells you that they love you then you disappear on them?" He didn't like opening up old wounds, but he had to know if he was the reason why Greg left them so suddenly after they lost Warrick. "Can you at least look at me?"

Warmth immediately flushed the younger man's cheeks, threatening his entire relationship with the older man, but how could he still deny him when he looked so adorable. "You just lost, Warrick. You weren't thinking clearly."

"I was." Nick took a brave step closer to the object of his affection. "I should have acted on it after I was rescued from my torture chamber six feet under, but Warrick was the only one who took it as a sign to really live his life. Greg, my feelin's for you have always been real. I finally got the courage to tell you how I felt, and you left. You left me. You wouldn't even return my calls."

"Nick," He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck, looking around at his scene. "I can't. I have to get back to work."

Greg swallowed hard, his pulse suddenly racing as he looked into the eyes of the man in front of him. He couldn't seem to look away from him. He looked so lost, as if life had become too much for him over this past year and he didn't know which way to turn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Can't any of it. I wish things were different…"

"Yeah," Sighing softly, Nick took a step back. "I wish a lot of things too."

"Nick, are you going to be okay?" He noticed him clutching his chest with his swollen, bruised fingers.

"Yeah… of course." He held his side, gritting his teeth together. "Unless you fancy givin' me a ride home. Mine got kinda stolen."

Greg knew that he shouldn't, but how could he resist those eyes. "Yeah, okay. Just give me a few minutes. I have to get back to the lab anyway. I can drop you on the way."

"Okay, I'll wait." He stuffed his good hand in his pocket, giving the younger man a half smile.

"Would you step back," Greg ushered him away, struggling not to smile. "This is a crime scene you know. Victim or not, you know you're not allowed past the yellow tape." His eyes lingered on the older man's lips as he slowly backed away from him, taking himself back to the ambulance. He loved that boyish Texan grin of his, but he couldn't take advantage of him at a time like this.

A little over an hour later, Greg had everything he needed from the crime scene, making his way over to Nick sat on the hood of a patrol car.

Since he wasn't about to take the advice of the paramedics and get himself off to hospital, they decided to leave him at the scene, so they could assist people who really needed their help. He looked as though he was in agony, but Greg knew there was nothing he could say or do to get him in front of a doctor.

He was still the same stubborn Texan he had left behind.

When he met his gaze, he was reminded of his attraction for the man. He had kept his desires hidden from him for so long, it felt as though he was opening Pandora's box by even entertaining the idea of being close to him again.

"Hey, so are you ready to go?" Nick climbed up from the hood with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah," Greg fumbled with his keys in his hand, pointing the man over to his car. "Can you walk that far?"

"I think I can manage it." He held his ribs as he straightened up.

Avoiding eye contact with the man in desperate need, Greg took the lead to his car, wishing his heart would stop torturing him like this. He took the leave of absence after Warrick died to give himself some distance from Nick after his confession and the horror of losing someone close to him for the first time.

But now he was right back where he started again.

Head over heels in love with his best friend.

Greg popped open the passenger side door for him, watching him ease himself inside with anguish. He wished he could take the pain away for him, but he was utterly powerless once again. He closed the door for him, holding his pounding heart as he made his way around the other side. Greg dropped behind the wheel, nervously licking his lips as he started up the car.

A heavy silence settled over the interior of his car as Greg backed out of his parking space and followed the dimly lit streets back into town.

He had wondered why Nick would pick a bar so far outside the main city to drown his sorrows in. On the drive there, he passed by dozens of bars that looked just as accommodating. Slightly more so with their Christmas decorations outside, but Nick seemed to choose the only place on the block that looked like a target for crime.

He wondered what had changed in the past year to make Nick want to put himself in danger like that.

Greg felt as though he was having an out of body experience from the first moment he laid eyes on him again. He felt as though he had been standing apart from himself, with no control over his actions or decisions.

He almost lost him.

Nick could have died out here tonight and he would never have known if the feelings he had for him were real or not.

"So, how did the book tour go?" Nick tried to make small talk with him.

"Huh?" He tried to focus on the road in front of him.

The older man shifted himself in his seat, making it impossible for Greg to avoid him any longer. "You left us last year for your book tour. Sin City Secrets, right?"

Greg couldn't help but smile at him. "You know the title. Does that mean you read it?"

"Yeah. Well, I got through a couple of pages." He smiled back at him. "It's a pretty thick book and I haven't exactly read a book cover to cover since High School. But from what I read… it's good."

"Really?"

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, G." His smile spread wider.

"In that case, you're the only one who thinks so." The younger man confessed, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. "There was no book tour. My book completely tanked. My reviews were overly critical and my publisher couldn't get anyone to buy it. Apparently my theories were reaching and I had no proof that any of it ever happened. If I wrote it as a fiction, then maybe I could have gotten it on the shelves." He paused as he felt Nick's hand on his.

"I liked it." The man affectionately brushed his thumb across Greg's hand, giving him that familiar boyish grin that made his heart swell. "Greg, pull over." His hand suddenly left him as he noticed someone on the street. "Pull over. That's her. That's Crystal."

"The hooker?" Greg spotted the woman in fishnets.

From Nick's description of her earlier, he was expecting to see someone with more class, not a woman in a tattered top and mini skirt that did nothing to cover her dignity. She didn't even have red hair anymore.

"Pull over." He practically ordered him this time.

"What are you going to do, Nicky? You're not exactly armed." Greg reluctantly pulled over to the side of the road, tempted to quickly lock the doors to prevent him from getting out, but he wasn't quick enough on the draw. "Nick, wait." He watched the man bolt out the car.

Greg scrambled for the holster on his belt, forgetting his seatbelt was still on as he tried to get out. "Nice one, Greg." He groaned at himself as he unplugged it, getting out just in time to watch the man he adored disappearing down an alley way.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do in this situation, but he had to protect the man who seemed to have no regard for his own safety at the moment.

"Hey," Nick followed her down the alley, grabbing hold of her arm. "I shoulda known you weren't a natural red head. Where's my truck? What did you do with it?"

"Hey, don't touch the merchandise, Pal." Blonde Crystal snatched her arm back from him, tempted to kick him where it hurt. "Oh, it's you." She smugly smiled at him. "I'm surprised you managed to get up after the beating we gave you."

"Where's my truck?" He demanded to know. "Did your boyfriend give you a percentage of the sale or is he just your pimp? Where did you take my truck?"

"You shoulda just taken the drink." The woman revealed her concealed weapon, aiming it directly at his chest. "Merry Christmas, Nick."

A single deafening shot echoed through the alley.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **~ Holly**


	3. Chapter Two - Hanging in the Balance

**Chapter Two – Hanging in the Balance**

A gunshot.

Greg didn't want to believe it, but that was definitely a gunshot. He hoped it was a car backfiring or a loud door slamming shut, but who was he kidding. He knew exactly what that sound was and it struck fear in his heart.

He couldn't lose him, not now.

Greg hurried round the corner with his heart in his throat. He felt the blood draining from his arms, but he had to keep his gun arm trained in front on the suspect fleeing the scene. He should have called out to stop her, tried to shoot her or something, but he was more concerned with the man lying flat on his back in the middle of the alley.

He was still. Too still.

What if he was already too late?

"Nicky," He dropped to his knees beside him, waiting until Crystal completely disappeared from his sights, before he searched Nick for a bullet wound. "Nicky, c'mon… please, please," His chest and stomach were clear, but there was blood seeping into his white shirt from somewhere. He tore it open from the top, popping a few buttons, until he could see where the blood was spilling from.

His shoulder.

"No, no, no…" Greg crawled over him, plugging the hole with his hand. "Oh, you freaking idiot. It's just a stupid truck. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Greg…"

"No goodbyes," Greg grabbed his phone from his pocket, feeling as though he could barely speak, but he needed to get Nick some help. "Control… yeah, this is CSI Sanders. I have an Officer down in alley," He straightened up to see where they were. "An alley south of Malpassat road. Requesting backup and paramedics. Officer down with a gunshot wound. I repeat Officer down. Suspect is a white female. She's armed… on foot. I repeat, send paramedics to my location. Officer down." He waited for control to confirm the paramedics, before he ditched the phone at his side. "Nicky, don't you dare pass out on me." He shook him to keep him awake. "Stay with me."

"Ow," The older man croaked, clutching his chest. "It's… it's not… a stupid truck."

"Yes it is." Greg fumed, clutching the man tighter. "It's just a thing. An object. It's not worth your life. Your life is worth so much more than a hunk of metal."

"I'll… I'll tell her you said that." Nick bit his bottom lip, managing to tilt his head down to see where he was shot. He groaned as he writhed in pain, wishing he had never left that bar. "I could really use a drink right about now."

"The drink is what got you into this mess."

"Since when did the team start victim blamin'?" He cracked a smile at Greg. "Did you… did you say… south… Malpassat?"

"Yeah… why does that matter?" Greg held his open wound a little tighter, feeling the blood running through his fingers. He quickly shrugged off his jacket, holding it tight to the man's shoulder. "Nick c'mon, stay with me."

"Warrick," The Texan breathed out a deep breath. "He… he died… a block from here."

"Don't you dare die on me. I will never forgive you if you do that to me." Greg clutched him tighter, trying to keep him with him. "You have to fight for me, okay? I won't let you die." His eyes fogged up with tears threatening to spill, but he could see a slight smile spreading across the older man's lips. "Why are you smiling?"

"I knew… I knew you loved me, G."

"Yeah," Greg smiled back, adoring the look in his eyes. "I never said that I didn't. In fact, I think I loved you from the first moment I saw you." He affectionately brushed his thumb across the man's cheek, looking into his beautiful big brown eyes. "First day I saw you… I saw you walking through the lab with Warrick. You smiled at me, without knowing who I really was. Your smile… the look in your eyes when you saw me… that was the moment I fell in love with you. And every look you've given me since has made me feel closer to you."

Nick breathed out a deep breath, anxiously licking his top lip. "If I had the nerve… I would have… I would… kissed you right there."

Greg lost it.

The tears he had been struggling to hold onto immediately fell free, dripping from his chin onto the man lying beneath him. "Oh, Nicky," He gently brushed his thumb across the stubble on the older man's chin. "You didn't have to do all this just to get me back." He leant a little closer, letting his eyes linger across his lips. "Why do you always have to do everything the hard way?"

Before he could speak, Greg bridged the gap between them, sealing his lips over Nick's for the first time.

When he kissed him, he felt as though the whole universe had come to a halt. He took his breath away. He made him feel as though they were the only two people alive. He didn't even stop to see the flickering lights coming their way. He wasn't even aware of their presence, until a paramedic literally dragged him away from him.

"No." Greg gasped for breath.

"Single gunshot wound to the shoulder." The other paramedic reported, examining Nick between them. "Looks like a through and through. I've got a pulse. Get me some packs. He's losing a lot of blood."

"If you want us to help your friend, you're going to have to stand back, sir." The smaller paramedic pushed Greg aside, opening the bag he had with him.

"Get a line in and call the hospital. He's gonna need blood."

Greg clambered to his feet from all fours, feeling his heart racing in his throat watching the two of them working on Nick. His blood was still dripping from his fingers, but there was nothing he could do to help him.

He was utterly useless once again.

He could barely speak when the first patrol car arrived on scene. He managed a few vowel sounds and pointing in the direction he last saw the suspect, but he couldn't give them what they really needed.

He didn't even register the fact that Grissom had arrived, until the man was insisting he go with Nick.

"No, I have… I have to stay here."

"Greg, you're no use to us here." His supervisor dragged him away from the blood pool in the middle of the alley.

"I'm a witness."

"Greg, we have the scene. We've got security cameras. We've even got the slug from Nick's shoulder. There's nothing more you can do. Go with Nick. Keep us updated." Grissom practically loaded him into the ambulance himself. "Greg," He looked at his CSI lying on the gurney, grateful that it wasn't a slab. "We're not losing him. Don't let him out of your sight."

"I won't." Greg promised him, taking a seat beside Nick. He watched the paramedic listening to the older man's heart through a stethoscope, before he gave the driver the all clear to set off.

"Gil, we've tracked down the shooter." Brass called out to him, ushering him over to the squad car. "She ran home to her pimp. He's laying down some heavy gunfire on my men. But we've got him surrounded at a fleabag motel two blocks from here. Is Nicky…?" He heard the sirens echoing down the alley as the ambulance finally took off for the hospital.

"I've sent Greg to the hospital with him. Take me to the motel, Jim." Grissom insisted, climbing into the passenger seat of his car.

"Gil, I don't think that's a very good idea."

"They took a shot at one of my guy's." Grissom sounded angry. "I'm not letting them get away with it. Take me to the motel."

Going against his better judgement, Brass decided to drop behind the wheel of the car and do as the man insisted. He knew it was the King of bad ideas, but he wasn't about to get into an argument with Gil over safety issues when one of his guy's had just been shot.

"Alright then, but you're staying in the car."

* * *

He couldn't believe he had almost lost him, again.

Greg paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital, avoiding the brightly lit Christmas tree in the corner as he tried to think. He had always been a huge fan of Christmas before. He used to sneak downstairs in the middle of the night as a child, just to see if Santa had been yet. He'd be the first one up in the morning, hurrying his parents along so he could start opening presents. He loved the smell of the turkey cooking throughout the day. The traditional games they got to play and the visit to his grandparents houses.

He hadn't celebrated one quite like it since he left home.

He missed those Christmases.

"Damn it," Greg kicked at a chair, spinning to look at the clock behind him. He didn't know how long he had been waiting now, but every tick of the clock felt like torture.

His mind kept going over the events of the night, jumping to the worst possible outcome every time. He could have done so much more to prevent any of this from happening. Maybe if he had returned his calls or let him know he was coming back, he wouldn't have gone out on his own and got mugged in the first place. Maybe if he drove him home when he asked, they never would have seen Crystal and he'd be safe and sound at home by now. Maybe if he had been braver, he could have chased down Crystal himself and stopped her from ever pulling the trigger on Nick.

Greg turned for the Christmas tree in the corner, feeling his eyes burning with tears.

Nothing had ever terrified him more than the thought of losing, Nick.

If he could have just one thing this Christmas, it would be Nick. He didn't look so bad on the way into the hospital, but anything could have happened since the last time he saw him. He couldn't relax until he laid eyes on him again, but he was starting to worry that would never happen.

He tried to tell himself that he was the most stubborn, strong willed man he had ever known. If anyone could survive something like this, it was Nick.

But how could he know for sure if he wasn't at his side.

Charging for the door at the other end of the hall, Greg hurried over to the front desk, demanding an update from the nurse wearing antlers on her head. He wouldn't take no for an answer either, trying every trick in the book, until she finally gave away the room he had been taken to.

"Sir, you can't go back there." The woman shouted after him, but he was already through the next set of doors.

Greg followed the sparkly green tinsel round the next corner, stopping as he found the right room. He pushed aside the angel wings on the door, smiling at the sight of the older man. "There you are, you beauty." He had the room all to himself, lying flat on his back covered in various tubes and wires. Greg could see the blood covered bandages over his bare shoulder, the purplish bruises to his exposed ribs, the cast around his arm and the shallow breaths as his chest arched up and down.

He really was alive.

Pushing open the door, Greg cautiously made his way inside, listening closely to every beep of Nick's heart on the monitor. He thought he would be used to the feeling of being in a hospital by now, but it never got easier. Every trip was filled with doubt and fear, whether it was one of their own or a survivor from their case.

It was even worse when it was someone he truly cared about.

"I don't know if you can hear me," Greg approached the side of his bed, reaching his hand out for Nick's. He gently stroked his thumb across the bruises on his knuckles, examining every detail of his peaceful face. "But I'm here for you, Nicky."

Greg weaved his fingers through Nick's, wishing he would squeeze his hand back, just so he had proof that he was really alive.

"I know I haven't exactly been there for you in the past. It's my fatal flaw when it comes to relationships. I left you when you needed me most… I always do… but it doesn't mean that I don't… because… I do… I do love you. I want you to know that. No matter what, I always have and I always will." He finally said it out loud, wishing he could wake up now to finally hear him out. "I'm not going anywhere, so don't you dare even think about leaving me."

Nick remained silent.

He didn't need a response though; just knowing that he was safe was enough to put his mind at ease.

"Sir, you can't be in here. You have to leave." The antler wearing nurse tracked him down, escorting two security guards into the room with her. "This area is for patients in recovery only. Visitors aren't allowed back here." She told him sternly, but he refused to step away from the bed.

"Sir, if you don't leave now, we're going to have to escort you from the building." A security guard with tinsel wrapped around his neck stepped forward, getting the younger man's attention. "There's a visitors waiting room at the end of the hall. You can wait there while your friend is in recovery."

"Sir, please." The nurse stepped closer. "I don't want to have to kick you out."

"Sir!"

"Okay," Greg raised his hands, taking a step away from the man he adored. "I'll go. I just wanted to be with him when he woke up."

"Please sir, you have to leave." The nurse directed him towards the door.

"Okay." He quickly leant down to the older man's level, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before he reluctantly left the room. "He doesn't like being on his own. I want to be with him when he wakes up."

"I'll make sure we keep you updated." The nurse promised him, pointing him down the hall. She stayed close to him on the walk back, almost as though she didn't trust him to find his own way back. "There's a drinks machine at the other end of the hall. Hot drinks are just round the corner. The coffees are a bit dodgy. I wouldn't recommend them, but the teas always come out alright."

"I'm fine." Greg pushed the door open, sighing softly at the sight of the Christmas tree again. He used to love this time of year, but he was starting to get sick of the sight of it all.

It was just there all the time, being rubbed in his face on the worst day of his life.

"I'll… leave you to it then." The nurse held onto the door, watching the broken man staring at the Christmas tree in the corner. "If you stay in the waiting room, a doctor will come find you as soon as we know anything. This friend of yours, he must mean a lot to you. If you're spending Christmas morning in the hospital with him… rather than with family, I mean."

"He means everything to me." Greg plopped himself down on an empty seat, watching the security guards backing off now that he was no longer a threat. They had no right to keep him from him, but he wasn't about to charge the door and hope for the best.

He needed Nick.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Happy Holidays.**

 **~ Holly**


	4. Chapter Three - All My Love

**Chapter Three – All My Love**

When Nick woke up, he wasn't prepared for the earful from his own father. He wasn't even aware his old man was even in the city, until he appeared beside his bed, giving him an hour long explanation over why he should move back to Texas. He was grateful for the pain meds at this point, but he would have preferred a sedative to knock him out completely, rather than having to listen to another moment of his father's speech.

He was trying to listen to him, really he was, but he was exhausted and there was a beautiful distraction right outside his room by the name of Greg.

The younger man's lips in particular.

Nick shifted himself on his bed, looking past his father at the man stood outside his room. He tried to remember the kiss from the alleyway, but things were starting to get a little foggy past the car ride. He could almost taste him, but he couldn't remember the feel of his kiss for the life of him.

"I've booked you a flight for the end of the week."

Nick snapped his head up to meet his father's stern gaze, so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash.

"A flight?" He spoke for the first time, his throat dry and scratchy. "Dad, I'm thirty nine years old. Do you really think you can force me to get on a flight back home, just so you and Mama can keep an eye on me? I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

His father's grey eyes stayed locked on his. "Nicholas, we almost lost you today. Your mother has been worried sick about you for months. Do you realise how selfish you're being by puttin' us through this again? Do you even care how we feel about this career choice of yours?"

"Warrick died. Not me." Nick barked back at him. "Where were you when I needed you the most? My best friend was lyin' dead on a slab and you were too busy with your campaign to even return one phone call."

"So it's my fault now?" His father rolled his eyes, backing away towards the door. "Warrick didn't have a family. You do. A family that loves you. We've always been there for you. I don't understand why you would want to put your life on the line everyday for low life scum that leave you bleedin' out in an alley."

Nick sniffled back his tears, dropping his head back to his pillow. "You really didn't know Warrick at all." He shook his head, searching for Greg at the window, but he had left him too. "He had a family. He had a wife. A newborn son. He put his life on the line everyday for complete strangers, because he cared. He wanted to do the right thing. He had a big heart. The biggest heart of anyone I've ever known. He cared… more than I ever could."

"So what, you want to end up dead on a slab like your friend?"

"If this is all you came here to say, then you might as well leave now." He adjusted the pillow beneath his head, staring up at the blank ceiling above him, rather than his father. He ignored the man's weak apology, waiting until he left the room, before he let his tears flow free.

Until he heard a light knock at the door.

Nick reached his good hand up to wipe away his tears, clearing his throat, before he called out, "Come in." He was hoping it was Greg. He really needed to speak to him or see a friendly face after what happened today, but it appeared he had left him too.

"Hi, Nick." Sara stepped through the door, wearing her CSI vest with a camera draped around her neck. "It's just me." She visibly gulped at the sight of his injuries. "How are you feeling? That's probably a dumb question."

"Better." He croaked.

"Good." She stepped closer, softly biting her bottom lip. "Nick, I uh… I hope you don't mind, but I need to photograph your bruises... for our evidence." She raised the camera from around her neck, waiting for him to nod, before she stepped closer.

"Where's Greg I thought he was workin' my case?"

"He was." Sara pulled out a marker from her vest. "Now that he's a witness to the shooting, Grissom's taken him off your case. He was kinda shaken up too. Grissom fought tooth and nail with Ecklie over getting me on the case. Ecklie wanted to put the newbie from swing shift on your case. He doesn't even have any field experience yet. Can you lift your arm up slightly?" She motioned to the bruises on his chest.

Nick breathed in a deep breath, before he attempted to lift his busted arm from the bed. He flinched slightly from the feel of the cold plastic marker against his chest, closing his eyes as she took a few pictures of each heel spike bruise on his chest.

"Other side now." Sara made her way round the other side of the bed, looking at the gunshot wound bandage on his shoulder. "The doctor said you shouldn't lift this arm, so can you just move it slightly away from your chest."

"I know the drill, Sara." He reminded her, closing his eyes as she started to photograph the other side of his chest. She took a shot of the boot sized bruise to his abdomen, before she fetched a nurse to remove the bandage of the gunshot wound.

"Ahh," He groaned in pain.

"Sorry, sweetheart." The nurse wearing antlers gently replaced the bandage to his shoulder. She checked on the monitors beside his bed, casting her eyes towards the CSI opposite her. "He really needs to rest now."

"It's alright. I'm all done." Sara set her camera aside, giving her colleague a sympathetic smile. "I have some good news for you. Grissom found your truck. Shortly after you were taken away in the ambulance, Brass tracked your shooter to a nearby motel. Her pimp operates out of there. He had half a dozen girls there earning for him. The deputies went door to door searching for your Crystal and her pimp decided to go out in a blaze of fire. They found your truck parked around back in the lot."

"A blaze of fire?" Nick gave her a curious look. "Was anyone shot?"

"Yeah, a deputy took one in the vest." Sara tried to remember the details, while she packed up her things. "He's got a nasty bruise, but he'll be alright. Crystal was grazed on the arm. She's downstairs getting some stitches and her pimp took one in the knee cap. Crystal rated him out as the guy who mugged you. He's having surgery now, but we got them. Greg's giving his statement now. With all the evidence, we've got them dead to rights."

"Bullet fragments." The nurse handed a small vial over to Sara, watching her labelling it up for their evidence. "Are you all done? I have other patients to tend to."

"Yeah," Sara gently tapped her colleague's hand. "Look after yourself, Nick. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Thanks, Sara." Nick gave her a slight smile back, watching her packing away the last of her things. "Hey, is Greg still here?"

"Uh, yeah. I think so. He was talking to Brass last I saw." She remembered, backing away towards the door. "Maybe this Christmas you should use up some of that leave you've been saving up. I saw your father downstairs. When was the last time you visited home?"

"It's not my home anymore, Sara. You should know that better than anyone."

"I never had a childhood home." Sara pointed out to him. "Yours is still standing with both your parents still inside. Christmas is a time for family, or so I'm told. Maybe you should be with people who love you for a change."

"Are you sayin' you don't love me?" He cracked a smile in her direction.

"Bye, Nicky." The woman responded with a smile, finally leaving his room.

"Alright, Mr Stokes," The nurse beside his bed unhooked him from one of the machines. "We're moving you upstairs to a recovery ward now. A porter will be along in a minute. You should be able to get some sleep up there. Your friend, Greg has been asking after you since they brought you in. He almost got himself dragged out by security for breaking into your room earlier."

"Greg did?"

"Yeah, he must really care about you." The woman gave him a smile, turning for the door as her porter finally showed up. "Mr Stokes up to ward four, please. I'll let your father know where you've been moved."

Nick groaned softly, keeping his mouth shut as they took him up to the ward by the elevator. He hated small spaces. He was never that keen on them growing up, but his fear only got worse after his trip six feet underground in his torture chamber. He had tried to avoid elevators where he could to keep his panic attacks at bay, but he didn't exactly have a choice this time around.

"I have to get out." Nick struggled to sit up, only aggravating his injuries even more. "Please, let me out. I can't be in here."

"Mr Stokes, we're almost there. If you could just stay lying down. You're going to hurt yourself." The antler wearing nurse struggled to keep him on the gurney. She ushered the porter over, doing her best to keep the shaky man on the gurney. "Nick please, you're going to pop your stitches. We're almost there. Just take in a few deep breaths for me. That's it… look… look we're on your floor." She motioned his attention towards the doors opening behind them. "We're here, okay. We're not in the elevator anymore. Can you stay on the gurney for me?"

Nick white knuckle clutched the rails to his gurney through the ward, feeling the blood returning to his face as they positioned him by the window. He felt as though he could barely breathe, but his nurse, Rachel stayed at his side the whole time, talking him through some breathing techniques until he calmed down.

"Here's some water for you, sweetheart." Rachel returned to his side, handing him the cup of water. She finally removed the antlers from her head, brushing her fingers through her auburn hair. "So you don't like small spaces?" She curiously asked, perching herself on the edge of his bed. She looked as though she was in her late forties, but she had a look in her eye that reminded him of his mother.

"Four years ago, I was trapped in a coffin underground." Nick spoke softly, waiting for the look of pity to cross her features. "A suspect on one of our cases, he wanted his daughter's case reviewed, and he thought the best way forward was to take a CSI and torture them until the lab did what he wanted."

"That's awful." The woman spoke softly. "You've really been in the wars, haven't you?"

"It comes with the job."

"Have you ever thought about changing careers?" She really sounded like his mother now, but Nick was starting to wonder if they were right. He used to do the job because it made him happy. He felt as though it was what he was born to do. But ever since he lost Warrick, he felt as though he was forcing himself to do the job out of duty.

"I don't know anymore." The man turned his head towards the window, smiling slightly as it was finally day time.

It was Christmas morning at last.

After a long night, Nick finally managed to doze off to sleep without the assist of alcohol, sleeping for at least three hours, before the nurse woke him up checking his obs. He wanted to snap at her for disturbing the first good sleep he had in months, until he spotted a certain young man asleep on the end of his bed. He had his arms cradled around his head, but the hair was unmistakably Greg's and he was beautiful in the morning sunshine.

He didn't want to wake him for the world, but of course nothing ever worked out how it was supposed to.

A young nurse wearing a snowman jumper stumbled into a trolley full of the lunch time dishes, sending the china mugs, plates and metal cutlery crashing to the ground. The clattering sound immediately woke up the sleeping angel on the end of his bed, an adorable look of shock written across his features.

"Hey," Nick smiled down at him. "Mornin', sleepyhead."

"Hi," Greg ran his fingers through his hair, giving out a wide yawn as he sat up straight. He stretched out his arms either side of him, giving his sore back a rub, before he returned the older man's smile. "I don't recommend these chairs. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

"You're giving me that look again." Greg pulled his chair a little closer to Nick's bed, gently trailing his fingertips across the older man's bruised knuckles. "I thought you'd have a change of heart without the alcohol in your system."

"You wonna blame my feelin's for you on the drugs in my system now? Hey," He quickly reached out to catch Greg's hand, before he could pull it away. "You were the one who kissed me, remember." Nick pulled his hand closer, presenting the younger man with a smile. "Don't go all shy on me now, Greg."

"I'm not." Warmth filled his cheeks again, but Greg didn't care this time. "I thought I was going to lose you, Nicky."

"Is that the only reason you did it?"

Greg shook his head, adoring the look in the older man's eyes. "No, I kissed you because… because it's something I've always wanted to do. I never took the chance before, because I don't exactly have a good track record when it comes to relationships. I ruin every relationship I touch. I never wanted to lose you as a friend, so I thought it would be easier to just keep you at a distance." He gently wove his fingers between Nick's, giving the man a half smile. "But I can't do it anymore; you've got me invested too deep to get out."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Is it a bad thing." Greg spoke softly. "I can't be in a relationship with someone who has a death wish. A relationship like that can't last. Today you've put me through hell, Nick. I can't go through that again."

"I'm not plannin' on getting' shot again anytime soon." He tried to lighten the mood, holding onto the younger man's hand as he tried to get up. "I don't have a death wish. Don't go. Please Greg, just sit down a minute. I can't exactly chase you down like this. Please."

Greg couldn't resist those eyes. He wanted to save himself some heartache, but he was powerless with those eyes looking at him. He reluctantly sat himself back down, watching Nick helplessly adjusting himself in the bed.

"I just wanted to feel somethin'… anythin' other than feelin' empty. You don't know how hard it's been to keep it together, G. The moment you left town, I've felt so empty and alone. You've always been the one thing I could hold onto. The one thing I could rely on always being there for me."

"Nick…"

"I don't want to die." He assured him, stopping him from making his argument. "I just want to sleep."

"Putting yourself in danger helps you sleep?"

"I didn't set out to get mugged, beaten up and shot all in the same night, Greg." Nick pointed out the obvious to him. "I just wanted a quiet drink, before I crashed for the night. Is it really my fault that they targeted me as an easy mark? Even complete strangers can see how pathetic I am, but my best friend can't find the time in his fake book tours schedule to return a phone call."

"I shouldn't have lied about the book tour." Greg confessed, leaning himself back in the uncomfortable chair. "I was covering a friend's maternity leave at the San Francisco lab. When the offer came up after Warrick's funeral… I jumped at the chance to escape it all. I thought that if I could step away from it all… I wouldn't feel so empty, but I just felt worse."

"And ignorin' my calls?"

Dropping his elbows to the bed, Greg cradled his head in his hands, letting his tears flow free. He wasn't much of a crier. He usually held it all in, never shedding a tear, especially around company, but he just couldn't help himself today.

It was all too much.

"Greg," He reached his hand out for him, gently combing his fingers through the younger man's hair. "Greg, it doesn't bother me that much."

"No." Sniffling back his tears, Greg wiped his hands across his cheeks, looking up into the older man's eyes. "There's no excuse. I almost lost you today. I've missed being around you, talking to you, even looking at you. I thought that by letting you go I was saving our friendship, but I don't want to just be your friend anymore, Nick. You mean everything to me." He climbed to his feet, sitting himself on the bed where he could look into Nick's eyes. "I do love you. More than you could ever know. And the thought of losing you, terrifies me more than anything in the world."

The Texan's lips twitched into a beautiful smile.

"I tell you my biggest fear and you smile?" Greg frowned back at him.

"Yeah, I'm smilin'. I'm smilin' because you're not goin' to lose me, G." Nick caught his arm to stop him from leaving, ignoring the pain in his body as he pulled the younger man into his embrace. "Hey, c'mon gorgeous... don't leave now. Have I ever told you how adorable you look when you cry?" He trailed his fingertips across Greg's cheek, wiping away his beautiful tears.

"You've never seen me cry."

"I have now. And I think you're absolutely beautiful." The Texan smiled, brushing his thumb through another tear. "All my life… there's only one person I've ever wanted to share my life with, and he's finally sittin' right in front of me on Christmas Day."

With his face flushing a deep shade of red, Greg finally decided to close the gap between them, finishing what he started earlier. Only this time, he wasn't holding anything back. He held Nick's head in his hands, claiming every corner of his mouth like it belonged to him.

"Merry Christmas, Nicky."

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, j** **ust the epilogue to go now. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far, please let me know what you thought.**

 **Happy New Year everyone!**

 **~ Holly**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Nick let himself into the apartment using his spare key, pushing the door shut behind him with an arm full of goodies. He trudged through to the front room, dumping the bag of Christmas decorations on the sofa, while he set the more breakable items on the coffee table. He had less than an hour before Greg was expected to return home from his shift, so he had to get to work.

It was Christmas Day in a few hours and he had a lot of making up to do after last year.

The Texan quickly shrugged off his jacket, making a start on the Christmas tree. He didn't have time to find a real one, so he picked up a faux tree covered with fake snow that was less than two foot tall. It fit perfectly in the front room of Greg's small apartment though and it gave him more time to hang lights around the room and make a start on the Christmas dinner.

Nick had to substitute the turkey for a chicken breast, but he made sure he had all the extra trimmings that his own mother used to make on Christmas. She might have been a little disappointed to hear that the stuffing and the gravy were both from packet mixes, but he really didn't have the time to make his own right now.

With dinner in the oven, Nick hurried through to the dining room, setting the table for two places. He made a few last minute touches to the decorations, before he hurried through to the bedroom for the last gift.

Now all he had to do was wait.

"Nick, I'm home." Greg finally called through the apartment, ditching his keys on the side. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check his messages, until something caught the corner of his eye. He brushed his fingers across the sparkly green tinsel wrapped around the island counter, allowing a smile to spread across his lips. He followed the twinkling fairy lights through to the front room, smiling wider at the sight of the slightly lopsided Christmas tree against the window.

It wasn't quite as spectacular as the real Christmas trees his mother used to buy, but it was the thought that counted.

"Nicky?" He turned away from the tree, heading for the dining room where his table was actually set up. He usually used it as a storage device. Magazines, newspapers, books, anything that didn't have a place anywhere else usually ended up on the table, but it had all been cleared away.

In its place were two place settings, perfectly laid cutlery and a bottle of bubbly in an ice bucket.

Greg started to worry that he was missing something. He didn't have any messages from Nick, but he was definitely out of the loop on something. "Nicky?"

"In here." A voice called from his bedroom.

"You know how I said I like surprises in small doses?" Greg called back, making a move for the bedroom door. He immediately grinned at the sight of the man he adored, loving him even more than he thought possible. "You're a loon, Nicky. What are you wearing?"

The man was sat on his bed, dressed in a long red and white striped onesie with a Santa hat on his head.

"I got the Christmas tree, decorations, fairy lights, Christmas dinner and ridiculous Christmas pyjamas," Nick motioned towards himself, presenting the younger man with a smile. "I wanted to give you a traditional Christmas for a change. After last year's Christmas, I thought you deserved a traditional Christmas from your childhood."

"You look absolutely ridiculous in those." Greg couldn't help but laugh, leaning across the bed to capture his boyfriend's lips for a kiss. "You're so adorable."

"Good, because I got you a matchin' pair." The man giggled softly, collapsing back against the mattress as Greg climbed on top of him. "Hey, I've got dinner in the oven." He tried to protest as the younger man assaulted his mouth with kisses, but he was powerless to those lips.

"I remember now," Greg pulled back for a breath, smoothing his hand down the soft cotton front to Nick's pyjamas. "Our anniversary. It's been exactly one year since we first kissed. But you really didn't have to do all this. All I wanted was you, Nicky."

"I had to make up for last Christmas." Nick felt the younger man's hand slide across his chest, travelling towards the scar on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to make up for. Almost losing you made me realise how much I could have lost." He brushed his thumb across the scar, feeling a chill running down his spine as he had a flashback to that moment.

Greg dropped a kiss to his shoulder, listening to the man's heart beating through his chest.

"You being here is enough. Seeing you alive everyday is enough. Your smile, the look in your eyes, the warmth of your skin, it's all enough for me. Stop treading on eggshells around me like you owe me, okay? You owe yourself more than a little happiness, Nicky."

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

"I'm pretty sure there's a million reasons why you love me." Greg gave him a cheeky grin. "Hey, did I ever mention that I hated the matching pyjamas part of my Christmases? Imagine being sixteen years old, stuck wearing the same pyjamas as your mother for an entire day. It was embarrassing. But you… you look absolutely delicious in this."

"Yours is just over there." Nick tried to point to it, but Greg had him pinned beneath him. "This is our first Christmas together. I wanted it to be special."

"It is special, just by you being here makes it special." Greg trailed teasing kisses across the man's chin, giving him a smile as he looked into his eyes. "Every minute of every day that I spend with you is special. Every minute of every day that I spend thinking about you is special. I love you so much, Nicholas Parker Stokes." He dropped his head to the man's shoulder, wrapping his arms securely around him. "I honestly never thought we would last even a year. You realise this is the longest relationship I've ever been in."

Nick rested his chin on the younger man's head, wrapping his arms securely around him. "You're not havin' second thoughts about us, are you, G?"

"No… I was thinking more along the lines of asking you to move in with me." Greg propped himself up on Nick's chest, presenting him with an adorable smile. "If you move in with me, I get to see you more and have all your things meshed in with mine. I want your cowboy twang music scrambled in with my Marilyn Manson. Your bird magazines alongside my pop star gossip. Your socks on my bedroom floor. Your clothes folded away beside mine. Your toothbrush next to mine. I want to use the same shower gel as you. Eat breakfast with you every morning. Argue with you over whose turn it is to do the dishes."

"You think about stuff like that?"

"I think about you for ninety nine point nine percent of my day. Of course I think about stuff like that. Right alongside the naked fantasies I have of you." He gave him a cheeky grin, crawling across his chest to seal another kiss to his lips. He pulled away from him a moment later, giggling softly as he looked at Nick in his adorable outfit once again. "I'm sorry. You just look so cute right now."

"It's the hat, right? Too much." Nick pulled it off his head, grinning ear to ear as his partner playfully ruffled his fingers through his hair. "Yes, I'll move in with you. I want to live with you for all the reasons that you said and because I love you more than anythin' in the world."

"Really?" Greg didn't expect him to say yes so quickly. "You really want all your stuff in here with mine?"

"Yes, Greg." He grinned, stealing a quick kiss from his lips. "I'm basically here all the time anyway. Your place is closer to the lab, so I get to see you more and I like this place."

"Even though you think it's small?"

"Yeah, I mean... it's a little small." He shrugged his shoulders together, looking out at the view of the city beside them. "But a view like that makes up for the lack of space. And it's Greg's apartment. You don't understand how cool that is. I feel like a total dork for even admittin' that to you."

"In that case," Greg teased his hand down his front. "Do you have any more of these cute pyjamas in your closet?"

"I'm not really a pyjamas kinda guy, but if that's your thing." Nick gave him a playful smile, inching forwards to steal a kiss, just as the oven timer start to beep in the other room. "Oh, that's our dinner." He rolled their bodies, putting Greg beneath him on the bed. "We got chicken instead of turkey, but I gotcha all the extra trimmings. I hope you're hungry."

"Starving." Greg stole a quick kiss from his lips, before he let him go. He smiled as he watched him walking away, adoring the man even more. He never got to see this side of Nick at work. He almost missed working with him, but at least he didn't have to worry about him putting his life on the line every day.

After he recovered from his gunshot wound last year, Nick took on light duties at the lab, before he decided to think about a drastic career change. Grissom got him a job at the body farm training the new recruits, before he decided to take it on full time and teach the cadets the very basics.

Greg hated it when he was gone for weeks at a time on training courses, but he felt as though the older man's spirit had been lifted from the first moment he started working with the younger generation of recruits.

It felt as though he had the old Nick back again.

"I feel like a complete dork in this." Greg decided to give in, joining his partner in the kitchen, wearing his own red and white stripe onesie. He pulled the zipper all the way up to his neck, giving the older man a smile. "You know that I wouldn't wear something like this for just anyone, right?" He put himself between Nick and the counter, placing his hands on the man's hips. "I've never said this to anyone else, mostly because it didn't apply… but you, you're the one, Nicky."

Nick's heart fluttered in his chest. "The one?"

"My one. My soul mate." Greg clutched him tighter, nipping a playful kiss to his lips. "Do you think we could get married?"

"Greg, you literally just asked me to move in with you a minute ago." He couldn't help but laugh at his adorable boyfriend.

"Why stop there? I think I'm on a role." He giggled softly, grabbing Nick's hands with his own. "I'm not saying tomorrow. Not even next week or next month. We can wait until next Christmas if you want. You should probably meet my parents first. I should probably meet your folks away from the lab. I just want you to know that you're the one. I don't see myself with anyone else. Ever since I met you, I've never seen myself with anyone else. Only you. And I've been thinking about it since your birthday. I bought you a ring, ready to ask you then and there, but I thought eight months into dating you was too soon."

"You bought me a ring?" Nick's chest felt as though it was full of butterflies, especially when the younger man pulled out the small black box from a hidden drawer in the kitchen. He had been cooking in there for the past hour or so, but he never even noticed the incriminating little black box.

"I've never proposed to someone before, but I guess all I want to say is… you're the other half of me. The half that makes me a whole. Without you, I'd be lost." The younger man popped open the box, plucking out the ring he had kept secret for so long. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I hope you want to be with me."

"Of course I do." The butterflies in his chest travelled to his stomach, sending chills down his spine. "Yes, I'll marry you, G." Nick waited until the ring was on his finger, before he threw his arms around the younger man, finally feeling as though he was right where he was supposed to be in his life.

"Merry Christmas, Nick."

"The first of many."

 **The End**


End file.
